Wish Upon a Star
by MinaLina
Summary: CHALEK all the way. Alek comes to comfort Chloe after she learns of Brian's message. Takes place immediately after Green Star.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: There ain't no way in hell that I own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. I'm just not that legit =\**

**Chloe and Alek should be together. Not Brian. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p>"Not real clear on how long you're gonna be so I'm taking off. I guess you can just call me if you need a ride back."<p>

_I'm taking off._

_Call me if you need a ride back._

Chloe listened to the message about three or four times hoping it would say something different each time, but the words remained the same. Brian had no intention of waiting for her whatsoever; he only stayed because she left her phone in his car.

_But, still,_ Chloe thought, _why stay only because of a phone? There HAS to be a better reason than that._

She kept on telling herself that he truly cared about her, that Brian worried for her as she walked into the warehouse, but each time she tried, the message came back to mind.

If he_ truly_ cared, why didn't he come after you? If he was_ really_ worried, then why didn't he try to stop you, or at least _question_ you before you left?

Chloe wanted to push these thoughts away but she could not argue with what was true. Finally, she ended up walking over to her bed and started to cry into her lap. All of a sudden, the room became cold and the soft sound of the rain became slightly louder.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Before she knew it, Alek was sitting next to her at the side of her bed. He started to caress her shoulders in a comforting manner but stopped abruptly as if it was not his place to do so.

"Alek? What are you doing here?" Chloe said, looking at him with such curiosity.

"I am worried about you, 'tis all," Alek replied, meekly. "It is Jasmine's and my job to protect you from any harm."

"Scar-faced psycho is dead. You do not need to be here."

Chloe buried her head into her hands as another stream of tears came. She did not know why she began crying again, it was something that just happened.

"Just because he may be dead does not mean that there are not others out there who want to hurt you as well. The Order is not a one-man show," Alek said this softly, he did not want to upset Chloe even more. "What is bothering you, Chloe?"

She raised her head slowly, and as she did, she looked into his deep brown eyes. He had the same expression on his face as he did earlier that night, when she came home only to find him watching over her mother, in the pouring rain.

"You really should not be here," Chloe sobbed. "You did so much for me already. You stayed here and watched over my mom all night just because I asked you to, not even worrying about yourself."

Alek chuckled. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No," she shook her head and tried to smile.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He started to laugh for he could not see where she was going with this.

Chloe then closed her eyes and let one more tear fall down her cheek.

"You stayed here for me," she whispered, eyes still closed, "because I asked you to. You risked your health for my mom, who was not in any danger at all. You did all that for me whereas . . . my . . . Brian . . . he . . . he couldn't even . . ."

But she didn't finish her sentence, she couldn't. She could not bear to think of Brian with Alek so close to her, nevertheless, think of how he hurt her.

Alek then slowly reached towards her face and started wiping her tears away. Chloe's eyes were still closed but she did not move away at this gesture, it seemed like she was waiting for this. It was then, at that moment, that she realized Brian did not matter to her anymore. She did not care for him any longer. She wanted Alek.

Subsequently, he embraced Chloe in such an affectionate way thus proving to her that he wanted her as well.

They sat in silence, hugging each other until Chloe stopped crying. When she did, Alek leaned to her ear and whispered, "I'll always be here for you, Chloe, no matter what. Whenever you need me, _wherever,_ I will be right there, waiting to fulfill your every request."

"Stay with me tonight," she challenged.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't decided if it was going to be a story or a one-shot yet but I think I'm leaning towards a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed either way! Oh, and if Chloe and Alek do not get together by the end of the show, I. Will. Cry.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, a lot of you asked me to continue, so here, I tried! Please let me know what you think! Also, I want to say a special thank you to KristaHalpertLovesTheOffice. She helped me come up with an idea for this chapter and without her I probably would not have posted one. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King . . . although it would be pretty cool if I did ;)**

* * *

><p><em>She stepped out of Brian's car and, as soon as it was out of sight, a fellow Mai appeared right in front of her. This took her by surprise for she did not expect to see him at her house this late. Despite the fact that he was her protector, he had no need to watch over the ones she wished could be guarded as well.<em>

_It was raining, and had been for a while; he must have been freezing._

"_You stayed." It was neither an accusation nor a question but more of a realization that came from astonishment._

_He stared down at her, searching her green eyes, as she got lost in his brown ones._

"_You asked me to," he insisted._

Chloe woke up in Alek's arms. She dreamt vividly of the night prior and was surprised that he actually stayed with her.

"Chloe! You're late!" She heard her mom yell from downstairs. Chloe abruptly got up from her bed and ran to the edge of her doorway.

"I know, sorry! Be down in ten!"

But when she turned around, her protector was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe arrived at school_ just_ before the bell for homeroom rang. She scanned the room for an available seat, and found one beside Amy, but failed to locate Alek.

"Something's wrong," Amy guessed as Chloe took the seat next to her best friend.

"No," Chloe shook her head. "It's just . . . where's Alek?"

"How should I know?" Amy laughed. "You see him more than I do."

**D**uring passing to lunch, Amy walked Chloe to her locker.

" . . . and then Paul told me that the moon reminded him of . . ." Amy was rambling on about her most recent date with Paul, a moonlight picnic (and walk) on the beach. Chloe was not paying attention, however. Instead, she searched for Jasmine in the halls and, consequently, was unexpectedly hit with a wave of worry and confusion.

"Hey, Chloe." Jasmine popped up behind her and started to sway on her feet in an attempt to hide her anxiety.

"Hii, Jasminnne," Chloe exaggerated the words as if she were uncertain those were the right ones to say. She saw that Jasmine had something on her mind, in addition to feeling it by means of empathy, but she was afraid to question it.

"Do you know where Alek is?" Chloe asked instead.

Jasmine sighed and looked away to conceal her fear.

"Actually, I do not. He never came home last night . . ." she trailed off.

"Guilty as charged," Chloe exclaimed, pointing her finger in the air. "I asked him to stay with me." Both Amy and Jasmine looked at her, surprised. "I was upset!" She insisted.

"Why didn't you call me then?" Amy accused.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the lockers. "Because you were on your date with _Paul_." She spat her other best friends name and then rolled her eyes.

"And he stayed with you?_ All_ night?" Jasmine interrogated and then sighed again.

"Yes . . ." Chloe put her hands up in the air as if surrendering, "I honestly do not see what the big deal is."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and started to walk away, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Remember, I am going to meet you at work today. We have training to do," she called out, although she did not need to speak above a whisper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After lunch, Chloe strutted through the hallways and hastily decided to exercise her super hearing abilities. She overheard various different conversations, some more disturbing than others. A party. Tattoo. GPA.

"Turn around," she was interrupted by a boy with an adorable British accent and could not help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Part of the reason why I was iffy on continuing was because everyone pretty much loved the first chapter and I was scared that my next ones would not be as good. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate any suggestions on how to make it better.<strong>

**P.S. Yay for Team Alek =)**


End file.
